Accidental Kill
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Izzy spaces out while cooking at the Kamiya's household. But, in pure defense feeling someone up against him. Swings at them with the knife he holds in his hands.. Realizing the blood everywhere.. is from Kari. [HURT AND TRAGIC, KOUKARI LOVE.]


Author's comments before you begin reading;

I didn't exactly know what to write, I was getting lots of messages saying how everyone loves my characterization of Izzy. So, I was debating to write thoughts on Izzy about anything. I was recently watching Soul Eater so I'm in the mindset of some of the characters. I just hope this'll come out right. Enjoy this random story, more of a drabble with gory content.

Please review when finished!

* * *

The utensil that had been recently sharped not too long ago, the same clean knife that had once cut the food we eat. The one that he held in his hand chopping up some tomato's for the sauce she cooked. The same knife that we were showed younger how to hold it, how to use it, and how to cut safely with it. Never were we told what kind of damage that bestowed inside your hand, the damage you can cause.

Why?

Why to all the things I had learned in life, for they never taught me just how dangerous things can really be. They never taught me how to stop crying when in pain, they never taught me how to love, for they never did teach me how to stop loving. They expect you to go on into life knowing these things, just figuring them out yourself.

I made a terrible mistake, the worst. I can't live with myself bearing the pain. It was nothing I was ever taught, not by my adopted-parents, or even school. For they could never teach me how;

Not to accidentally kill.

That day, the day her soft smooth skin sat onto her muscles and bones. Her scent of perfume the sweet sugar plum emanated when I held her shocked. I was chopping tomato's that day, in the kitchen, Mrs, Kamiya had left to go pick up some groceries. But Kari invited me over to spend Easter Dinner with them. My parents were out on a cruise and felt since I was 17 I could take care of myself alone. But, spending time with a family you've always felt apart of is always the best.

I was put onto the duty of chopping the things they gave me, Tai was watching television, and the air was smoggy from Mr, Kamiya's smoking. Kari was humming some tune, I can't remember. I just remember it sounded like a song I once heard. She was walking behind me, but, I was lost in thought at that point thinking about how I still had lots of things to do on my PiBook that, I didn't hear her sneak up behind me. All I felt was her smooth hand on my shoulder, and her breath in my ear whispering something to this day, I can't ever make out. It was out of reflexes; I swung around, the tomato juice knife squeezed in my hand so my knuckles pierced white. And, I stabbed her.

Her eyes shot with pain, I know I had fear in my eyes, but when I looked down at the knife that was already red from the juice. It started to drip with the red substance that was supposed to stay inside one's body. But this was all over, it dripped onto the knife, and my hand. When my eyes had met hers she looked at me, her mouth lightly opened I could see the blood coming up from that way to. The once comforting, warm hand that was on my shoulder was, lifeless as she fell onto me.

My voice only croaked as I saw Tai stand up, he was shouted and screamed, running over to us, lifting up his sister who barely had any breath left. I could see his eyes pouring with tears. I didn't know what to do, I, just killed Kari. Kari Kamiya, a girl I once had a crush on, and to this day. The girl I was dating up until now.

But the girl who had the perfect smooth skin, the silky brown hair, she was now all sprawled all over the kitchen. Her blood in my hands, over the kitchen knife, I didn't know what to think. Everything was quiet, time seemed to stop. I only felt pain, it was more as if, someone had stabbed me and not her.

My knees were trembling, and I lost my balance only catching myself on the kitchen counter. But Tai was crying over his sister, his hand touching the knife which he pulled out and chucked away, as if the knife can do no more damage away from her.

I saw Mr, Kamiya running out and supporting her head, her eyes were still open and she smiled, holding her dad's hand. I only looked from the sidelines falling to the ground, where they were now. Tai ran to the phone, time still not going to its regular speed. But Kari blinked, her eyes moving to meet mine, I was ashamed, hurtful.

I didn't know what to think of myself at that time.

All I felt was shame, regret, I should have paid more attention. Like what I do when my computers was threatened by something. Instead I acted careless.

I never meant to hurt anyone; I was just a kid trying to understand everything I was never taught.

Everything that we think we know, and we think we learn. All incorrect, it's been put in the wrong manner. The wrong way, you're not taught everything.

They can't teach you this, this is self-defense, defense for when you space out and don't pay attention.  
Defense for when someone attacks you, defense for..

Fear

But, there I was, acting hopeless; as I used my defense towards the girl I loved most, my girlfriend.

'_Her eyes were wide, the most beautiful iridescent eyes of hers. They looked at me with the knife inside her stomach, the knife I had put there. Her mouth opening saying words I never heard at the time, but now.. I remember. '__**Izzy.. I love you…'**_ _the words I will never hear again.' _


End file.
